With the continuous improvement of the living standards of people, more and more people use the earphone, especially a small earphone. Due to its portability, the small earphone is very popular in the consumers; and its application range is expanded from the early small radio and Walkman to various novel electronic devices including the mobile phone, the portable Walkman (such as CD-player) and the like.
In order to help a user to conveniently wear the earphone, some manufacturers develop an earphone with a head band, the user can use the head band to cross the head top to use the earphone so as to provide suitable hanging and supporting effects. However, this kind of earphone may press the hair of the user in use to break the hair style of the user, so its sale quantity is limited to a certain extent.
Therefore, there are some manufacturers to develop an ear-hanging type structure which generally is combined with the earphone to form a whole body and is hung the ear in use, wherein a loudspeaker is arranged at one end of the ear-hanging type structure while a transmission line extends from the other end thereof to be connect with a player. When this ear-hanging type structure needs to be stored, the transmission line unavoidably needs to be folded in order to reduce the occupancy space of the ear-hanging type structure, and at this time, the transmission line may be excessively folded to be broken, thereby causing damage of the ear-hanging type structure.
On this basis, an ear-hanging type structure attached in the ear of the user is developed to provide an attachment force for the earphone, but in the prior art, the attached ear-hanging type structure is lack of comfortableness and stability and cannot meet requirements of the user, and the ears of everyone have different sizes, so the existing attached ear-hanging type structure cannot meet the requirements of all users.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an ear-hanging type structure and an earphone including the ear-hanging type structure, the ear-hanging type structure has improved fitness with the ear and can improve the use comfortableness and wearing stability without discomfortableness after long-term wearing, and the ear-hanging type structure can be applied to different sizes of the ears.